Lost Innocence
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: The light lost and now Hermione is alone to face her fate. The wife of Draco Malfoy, to forever be his slave for whatever he chooses of her. HG/DM - abuse - rape - love?
1. Chapter 1 From the Dark

Lost Innocence

Stephanie Black

Chapter One

From the Dark

She was broken. Her life which at one point she had taken such pride in and had kept her head held high had crumbled down. The bruises that marred her body were testament to that. Weakness filled her as she no longer wished to fight; she knew what her fate would be. The fight she gave only resulted in her being beaten even more. Thankfully she had not been sullied; the only thing she had left was the innocence she kept well protected. As she kept her knees to her body dealing with the pain just to feel some comfort she was lost in her thoughts as she sat in her cell. Darkness was all around her and silence echoed against the walls. The only noise to pervade the air was her stomach.

Trying to remember the last time she ate only increased the ache in her stomach. With no window she could not tell how long she had been there or how much longer she would continue to be tortured down there. From her estimation it must have been a couple months because she felt her ribs poking through and her cheekbones frail. As she laid her head against her knees she only hoped to die soon and finally have it all over with.

Suddenly her cage opened and a large man stepped in.

"Its time princess," he stated smirking," time to meet your new master." Grabbing her roughly she felt like her arm would snap in half as he dragged her out. So weak from barely any food she could barely stand but that did not matter she was dragged out of her cell and into the light.

Hermione Granger had lost as had the rest of the people on her side of the war. They had lost and those that had died had received a good fate while she had been tortured, starved and threatened with rape. She did not open her eyes the entire time she was being dragged. Her body felt so weak she could not care as her body hit things along the way to its destination. Finally the trip ended with her body being dropped to the ground.

"What have you been doing to her?" A voice so familiar spoke up.

"We were told not to make it comfortable for her but not to touch her sexually," the big man said.

"Don't make it comfortable but don't practically kill her, what were you thinking?" he said, she tried so hard to open her eyes but so weak she could not bring herself to do so.

"She will take weeks to recover and be ready, take her upstairs and let the nurse and maids take care of her," he stated, this man was her god sent or so she thought. Before she lost consciousness she thought of him and the tingle she felt as he brushed her cheek with her hand.

3333333333333333

"Shh, she's waking up," she heard a voice whisper as the cloud in her mind slowly started to dissipate. Slowly her eyes opened to girls surrounding her looking down at her. Her body was on a bed so soft she felt like she was in heaven.

"You are awake," came a woman's voice, moving her head gingerly she looked to her side to see a magnificently dressed woman standing in the doorway looking at her. Instantly she recognized her, the blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly her body filled with fear she was in Malfoy Manor. Trying to create distance between her and the woman she tried to scotch back against the bed only to grimace in pain.

"Do not move," Narcissa said as she came quickly to her side," I'm not going to hurt you."

Hermione stopped moving, knowing it was no use she no longer had any fight left in her.

"Poor girl, the bad things that men in this house do are appalling," she stated," never fear me cause I care a lot more than people think." Hermione just blinked up at her.

"You need your rest because soon you will be put through a fate worse than death and you must be strong if you are to change anything," she stated.

"What?" Hermione breathed. Narcissa rubbed her cheek in such a loving way.

"You are to be my daughter in a week's time," she stated, Hermione's eyebrows scrunched up in confusing," you are to marry my son under command of the Dark Lord." With that Hermione lost consciousness.

333333333

"How is she wife?" Lucius sneered at the thought of the girl.

"She is very weak and very scared Lucius," she stated," so scared."

"Why should you care, you have your job."

"I still care, that girl does not deserve what is going to happen," she stated, thinking back up to the innocent girl that lay in the bed.

"We have no choice; we must let the Dark Lord believe that we still follow him."

"But what about Draco he is so violent and angry, he does not know to love or be tender?" Narcissa asked.

"Soon she will be his property and we have no say in how he treats her, let us just hope she becomes pregnant soon so she does not have to endure the pain," Lucius stated feeling sad for the girl for once.

"No girl should have to give up her innocence that way, to have it ripped from them in the worst of ways," Narcissa sobbed.

The Malfoy's were not as everyone thought. Their lives and family were in danger so they kept the facade of good Death eaters as not to blow their cover. Their son was different. He had not taken it well that he was demanded to do this. Draco has always been violent and angry not caring for others. Voldermort wanted an heir for the Malfoy's and what better then the most talented witch ever. Though she may not be of pure blood she was more than suitable to give birth to a more than powerful offspring.

Narcissa knew that all she could do was be there as a friend to the girl throughout her torture. She just hoped her son learn what it was to be tender and kind.

3333333333333333333

So I decided to make another story, got tired of studying for finals so here it is. I got this idea reading some other forced marriage stories and it seemed like something fun to do.

Read, Review & Enjoy

StephanieBlackermione


	2. Chapter 2  A New Life

Lost Innocence

StephanieBlack

Chapter Two

A New Life

The next week was a haze. Hermione felt herself drained and doomed to a fate worse than death. Everyday Narcissa came to see her giving her time of love. Having lost her mother and father before the war she felt like she had grasped love again. Each day Narcissa would explain more and more things to her. Giving her pointers to not anger Draco and the proper things to do and say.

Hermione had not seen Draco since graduation and then the war broke out and lasted three years. Now at 20 she could not even think of what she looked like anymore. She knew she would be his wife and that she would have to bear and heir. The idea of giving up her most precious gift sent shivers through her body. How could she give up something she cared for so much? Hermione who had once fought for anything and everything was now going to be someone's play thing and never have her own life ever again.

A day before the ceremony would commence Narcissa came to visit her to have a serious talk.

"Hermione, come sit."

"You know what tomorrow is and I hope you understand what is to happen?" Narcissa questioned, Hermione nodded sadly.

"I know this is incredibly personal but I must as since you are innocent, do you understand what is to happen?" she asked.

"I understand what happens, I have read some about it," Hermione stated, she had also heard stories from girls in her dormitory about the pain they felt when it first happened and sometimes if the guy was too rough how the pain stayed for a week causing pain to sit. Hermione gulped.

"I am so sorry my darling, you should not have to give up your gift it should be for a husband that loves and respects you," Narcissa stated brushing the girls hair behind her ears. Suddenly Narcissa was winded by the girl hugging her so tightly.

"Please I don't want to, I do not want it in me, I do not want the pain," Hermione sobbed, she knew she was being immature but she did not want sex. She had never been kissed let alone had sex.

"It will not be so bad, think of happy things and it will all be over soon," Narcissa stated trying her best to sooth the girl. She felt her own heart ripping in two at the thought of someone she felt as a daughter would practically be raped.

"Hermione I must ask, what is your experience?"

"Well," Hermione blushed feeling she go red," nothing."

"Oh dear," Narcissa stated," How did you go so long."

"No one ever liked me like that; I have never felt the need for anything."

"You poor sexually repressed girl," Narcissa stated. Narcissa knew just how hard it would have been for her to go so long. She and Lucius had gotten married as soon as they could for she did not want to wait till she was older.

Narcissa left her telling her she would be there bright and early in the morning to prepare her for the ceremony. Though Voldermort wanted the marriage rushed she had pushed for some type of ceremony if only for the girl's happiness. Voldermort took this as the girl would not fight the mating.

3333333333333

"Hermione, time to get up,"Narcissa chirped as she came into Hermione's room. She was waiting to see the girl slumbering but she was up standing in front of the floor length mirror. Hermione turned around quickly as if she had been doing something wrong. Narcissa hurried to her side.

Hermione turned back to the mirror as Narcissa stood behind her.

"I'm just looking at myself, to remember," she stated," to remember myself before everything happens."

"Oh Hermione," Narcissa stated as she hugged the girl as she looked at her in the mirror," you are so beautiful." Hermione turned and hugged the woman for all she was worth. Narcissa would remember this moment through everything.

"Come we must get you ready so that the men are not mad at us," she stated.

Hermione could not thinking of what was going to happen that night but instead was treated as a princess as she was surrounded by makeup bathing, shaving and eating lots of food. She felt like a princess for the first time in her life. Narcissa was her new mom and she was incredibly happy for her to be in her life. Before she knew it she was in her dress and staring at herself.

"You're so beautiful," she stated as a tear ran down her cheek, she finally had the daughter she always wanted. Hermione could not help but tear up.

"Ready," came a voice from the door that she knew to be Lucius. Everything suddenly came rushing back to her as she felt overwhelmed. Soon she would be married and would have to endure sex for the first time.

"Don't worry I'm here," Narcissa stated as she pulled her veil over her head and kissed her cheek. Grabbing her hand she led her to her fate.

Hermione was in a haze as she walked done the grand staircase and down into the dining room. Out into the garden was when she was finally snapped out of her haze. There standing by a minister priest stood Draco, he was incredibly attractive and had changed so much since they were young. Remember what Narcissa had said she quickly shot her head down. She was not to stare at her husband in the eye.

Soon she was standing in front of him with her eyes down listening to the priest as she repeated after him. She was giving away her life. She barely heard her husband and was shocked when suddenly he had bent down and kissed her. Before she could react he was gone and she was being turned and led back into the house.

333333333

"A very beautiful wife Draco," she heard the minister stating as they sat at their head table. Dinner was served and people were slowly coming to pay their respects.

"Thank you minister I agree," he stated. Soon they were left alone as Draco dug into his meal ignoring Hermione. All she could do was sit there with her head down. Narcissa had told her what could happen if she defied him.

"Young Draco," came the slithering voice she knew so well.

"Master," Draco stated. Hermione didn't dare say anything or move.

"Such a beautiful, sweet girl, you shall enjoy her tonight I suppose," he stated," do not let me down Draco."

"I won't sir," he stated, glancing over Hermione could see his hand gripping the fork with all his might.

"I will be happy to see the experience tomorrow," Voldermort stated, Hermione grimaced. With that he was gone and Draco looked angry.

"We are retiring," he stated as he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her from the dining room and up the stairs.

Narcissa just stared after them hoping that he would go easy on her.

3333333333333333

Another chapter, I should really be studying but am incredibly too lazy to crack open a book. I'm excited about this story. Please review and check out my other stories as well if you get a chance.

Read, Review & Enjoy

StephanieBlack


	3. Chapter 3  The Torture Begins

Lost Innocence

StephanieBlack

Chapter Three

The Torture Begins

Hermione was dragged up the grand stairs and down hallway after hallway and before she knew it she was thrown through a door. The one she guessed was the room she was going to be sharing with her husband. Falling to the ground she screamed in pain as she felt her wrist bend back in pain. Her dress was ripped and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Echoing in her head were Narcissa's words to be strong and not to anger him with feelings.

"Get up," Malfoy stated looking down at her. He hated this, he hated everything about this. Getting married was not in his books and he did not want to marry the know-it-all. He was forced to be with this girl. He was so angry; he would be forced to share his memories with Voldermort in the morning. Never being an angry lover he was soon going to be one. As he looked down at his new wife whimpering on the floor trying to get up he knew he was soon going to do stuff that he would regret for the rest of his life.

As soon as she was standing he pushed her onto the bed.

Hermione felt silk against her back as she looked back at the huge expanse of bed that seemed to go on forever. Before she knew it he was on top of her ripping at her dress.

"Please," she stated, she wanted to save her dress to at least remember when she got married. Before she knew it she was winded by a slap to her face. Complete shock took her as she looked up at her husband. He was stronger than her but she did not want to be taken like this on her first night.

With a rip her bodice was gone exposing her chest. Covering herself quickly she etched back against the bed trying to get away and make herself decent. No man had ever seen her like this before. Her first kiss was when she got married and now everything else would be taken from her. He kept ripping at her clothes until she felt the cool room air hit her and then she started to struggle. She knew she had to not anger him but she was so scared. Soon she was binded to the bed as she watched him get off the bed and start to take off his own clothes. He stared at her the whole time.

Hermione has seen Harry and Ron without their shirts on but as soon as Malfoy took hold of his pants she looked away blushing unable to control her reaction.

"Look at me," Malfoy stated, Hermione shook her head. She did not want to see the thing that was going to impale her soon. Suddenly her head felt like it was ready to bust open; he had punched her in the temple. With a scream she looked at him quickly then looked away again.

"Its nothing you haven't seen before, I bet Potter and Weasel are not endowed like this," he stated laughing.

"I never..," she started to say but was soon slapped.

"Don't lie," he stated," everyone knew you slept with them."

All Hermione could do as he got onto the bed and crawled over to her was shake her head. How could anyone think she had sex with them? She had never even touched a man sexually. Her bind was soon released and she struggled to be let go.

"Please don't do this?" she stated as she struggled against his arms that had pinned her down.

"It s inevitable," he spat at her as he brushed his nose against her cheek.

"Please be as gentle as you can," she sobbed as tears started to poor down her face.

"Gentle, me gentle to a whore, this is for every assignment you ever beat me at and every time you beat me at anything," he stated as he grabbed her legs trying to rip them apart. For a woman that had slept with a few people she was fighting him quite a bit. Most women could not wait but get into bed with him. Now all he would have was her for as long as she was alive and bore him a son. He could not stand tears. Slapping her he knew this would make a good memory for Voldermort.

"Please, please," she kept repeating, she wanted to tell him she had never been with someone but she could not get it out as he was using all his strength to get her legs apart.

Finally as he got her legs apart and situated himself in between them he touched her. She flinched in fear. She was bone dry; he knew this was going to be pure agony for her. Even for a woman incredibly experienced he knew that with no lube it would not be comfortable. He stared down at her as her eyes filled with fear and knowing.

Hermione felt her probe her entrance and then she felt him there. Tears poured down her face as she knew her innocence would soon be gone. With one look from Malfoy he plunged into her. A scream and a voice she did not know she could use erupted from her. As a feeling of an iron poker was rammed through her.

Malfoy stopped himself, she was so tight. Pulling out he was shocked to see the blood upon himself. The chit had lied and not told him about her past experience. Anger took over him.

He pistoned inside of her over and over again as all she could do was screaming in pain. Through battles and scars she had never felt something as painful as what he was inflicting upon her. Each hard stroke imprinted in her more and more that she was nothing anymore. There was no one there to save her anymore and she was nothing.

Burning pain ripped through her and just as she thought she could take no more her movements became sloppy and a liquid filled her stinging her flesh as she screamed even more.

He exited her and flopped down beside her. A wave of tears poured from her and she hugged her knees to herself. Her entire body felt in pain all she could do was fold into her and sob in pain.

Malfoy looked over at her as he saw her back rack with sobs. He had to do what he did. Justifying it made him feel better with himself. At least Voldermort would be happy with what he did. His parents on the other hand would be beyond angry. Whenever his mother was around all she could talk about was Granger and how beautiful and amazing she was. It made him sick; just how much his parents loved this Mudblood.

Ignoring the girls sobbing he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep unknowing that the girl he had just raped was up sobbing throughout the night.

333333333333

Yeah rape part. Hope you guys are okay with it, it's my first one. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys like this new chapter.

Read, Review & Enjoy

Stephanie Black


	4. Chapter 4 New Type of Pain

Lost Innocence

StephanieBlack

Chapter Four

New Type of Pain

Her eyes cracked open as sunlight invaded them blinding her. Squinting against the light made her cheek feel as if it was on fire. Touching it she gasped as pain erupted where her fingers touched. Needing to pee she tried to push her body off the bed only to erupt in pain as she sat back. Tears rushed to her eyes as memories filled her mind of what had happened the night before. Pain was erupting from places she never knew before. Gasping for air she tried to sit herself up but was unable to. Her bladder felt close to eruption and the last thing she wanted against her dignity was peeing herself.

Looking around for something to grab onto to help herself up she saw the spot. The completely white sheets underneath the dark forest green comforter were stained. Her blood she realized. What looked like a pool of her blood laid there, shame filled her again. The stain of her pride and lost innocence was there for all to see.

"Hermione," she heard from the door. Looking over she saw the shocked look of Narcissa as she rushed to her. She stood beside her on the bed looking at the pool of blood then to the girl. Hermione tried to keep the tears back but the pity in the woman's eyes was her undoing as she broke down. Narcissa sat besides her trying her best to give the girl a hug without moving her.

"It hurts," Hermione stated, sobbing into the woman.

"I know darling," Narcissa stated tears coming to her own eyes. She was going to teach her son a lesson and a good one at that. Right now all that mattered was Hermione. It felt like forever they sat here hugging each other as Hermione sobbed.

"I really need to go to the bathroom," Hermione stated blushing in shame.

"Okay darling let me help you," Narcissa stated, she knew the girl was naked so she ran to her wardrobe and grabbed one of the new robes bought for the new Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione didn't care about her nakedness there was no point, soon all the death eaters would know of her first time. Narcissa pushed back the comforter and gasped looking at her. Blood was smeared all along her thighs and had pooled a bit beneath her. So much blood, she did not think it possible that there was so much blood loss for a first time.

Each step towards the bathroom felt like she was being stabbed, but each step brought her closer to vacating her bladder. Focusing on her feet moving soon Narcissa was helping her sit on the toilet. Her bladder let go, giving her a new type of pain. The urine ran over her stinging her wounds as she cringed in pain, tears starting to pour down her face.

333333333333

Narcissa soon had her back in bed and tucked in with a pain potion, blood replenisher and a dreamless sleep potion.

"I'll be back soon darling to check on you," she stated stroking her daughters hair. The girl was soon asleep. Staring down at her, her face battered and bruised. It was a sad day when a Malfoy man had to resort to something like this.

Point her wand to the girl's head she drew the memory of what had happened from her head and into a vial she had with her. She was scared to look at it, but she would view it with Lucius.

33333333333

Lucius was in his study reading and going through paperwork when suddenly his study doors flew open as his beautiful wife walked in a look on her face unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Your son is a bastard," she screamed at him, tears started to pour down her face.

"Darling what is it?" he asked. Lucius hugged her to him as she sobbed.

"What he did to that girl, he deserves to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life," she stated. Lucius dragged her to the couch and tried wiping away the tears that kept pouring.

"The bruises on her face and her hips, there is blood everywhere," she cried," he raped her."

"How do you know that?" he stated.

"Lucius, she was a virgin in every way before, he was so angry after the ceremony I saw him dragging her up to their room," she stated," there would not of been so much blood if he had been even slightly gentle, she can barely walk and so weak."

"I will have a talk with the boy," he stated.

"No, we are going to have a talk and I am going to give him a piece of my wand," Narcissa spat," I brought her memory of it."

Lucius looked at the vial with the silver wisp of memory scared to dip him in and see what had truly happened. Looking at Narcissa, she would not allow him to not see what his son had done to the girl that was now their daughter.

Dipping both their wands in, they were sucked in.

33333333333

HERMIONE'S MEMORY

They were in their son's bedroom as the girl was fighting against her husband as he pinned her to the bed ripping at her dress in a fury.

"Please," Hermione begged over and over again. Looking at the girl try to save her dignity by covering up her exposed self she tried to flee as far back as she could go. Tears poured down the girls face as she kept begging. Soon their son was standing beside the girl as he had bound her taking off his clothes. Lucius knew his son was well endowed but he had never used what he had to hurt a woman.

Narcissa watched as her son started to take off his pants and Hermione looked away blushing. The girl was so sweet and innocent.

"Look at me," their son demanded. Before they knew it he had bent over and striked the girl hard against the face. The girl looked only for a split second then looked away pain filling her face.

"Its nothing you haven't seen before, I bet Potter and Weasel are not endowed like this," he stated laughing.

"I never..," Hermione sobbed but was soon slapped hard.

"Don't lie," he stated," everyone knew you slept with them." Narcissa shook her head; her son was so stupid sometimes. He based his facts on rumours and not what he knew for truth.

"Please don't do this?" Hermione begged as Draco took his positoning above her.

"It s inevitable," he spat, brushing his nose along her cheek.

"Please be as gentle as you can," she sobbed as tears started to poor down her face.

"Gentle, me gentle to a whore, this is for every assignment you ever beat me at and every time you beat me at anything," he stated as he grabbed her legs trying to rip them apart. Narcissa could barely look as her daughter fought with everything she had against her son. She knew it was inevitable her son was much stronger.

"Please, please," she kept repeating. Lucius felt his heart ripping out. He had seen death eaters rape a young girl but this felt so much worse. This was his own son doing this to a girl he thought of as a daughter.

Finally as he got her legs apart and situated himself in between them he touched her. She flinched in fear. She was bone dry they both knew it. No woman would be able to develop arousal through all of that.

As Draco was poised to plunge into her Narcissa looked away into Lucius crying. All she heard was Hermione's screams in pure agony. It sounded as if the girl was under the Crutiatus curse.

Lucius watched as realization dawned on his son's face that the girl had been a virgin, instead of gentleness come to the boy he got angry. Pistoning over and over again into the girl he could see the blood starting to pool. He would not end the memory even though his wife sobbed against his chest. He needed to see what his son could do. Finally when he felt bile start to raise his son was finished and the girl instantly curled up into herself in pain as his son simply fell asleep.

END MEMORY

33333333333333333

Lucius was red in the face. With Narcissa in tow he stormed towards the library, where he knew his son would be. After this his son would never forget.

3333333333333333333333

Here's another chapter hope everyone likes it. Don't be shy to review and tell me what you think. Input is always welcome.

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Read, Review & Enjoy

Stephanie Black


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Escape

**Lost Innocence**

**Stephanie Black**

**Chapter Five**

**Sweet Escape**

"Draco, I am very proud of you," Voldermort stated, "I am guessing that she was good."

"Sir, she was simply a warm hole," Draco stated as he kept his face emotionless.

"Well done, let us hope that she gets pregnant soon, fuck her constantly till she is pregnant," Voldermort chuckled as he dismissed the boy. He had greatly enjoyed the memory it has been very erotic for him.

555555555

Draco was walking down the hallway to his office to find a moment to himself from that evil man. Suddenly he was knocked back onto his ass with what was a stunner. Looking down the hallway he saw his parents in all their fury.

"You dirty evil little scoundrel," his mother screeched as she stomped towards him his father close behind her. Draco instantly felt with dread his mother was as evil as could be when she was crossed.

"What the hell do you…," Draco stated.

"You get the fuck up and into the office now, I have some words for you," Lucius stated as he walked past his son and into his office. Lucius took his sons seat at his desk and made himself comfortable as his wife with tears starting to pour down her cheeks stood beside him.

The boy slowly brought himself into the office to look at his parents. His mother was sobbing while his father looked ready to kill.

"What is this about?" Draco asked, it had better be good because his ass hurt from where it hit the ground.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Narcissa sobbed trying to talk through her sobs.

"Draco I have never been ashamed like I am now," Lucius stated holding his wife's hand, "I don't know what to say to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play the fool you bastard," Narcissa screamed glaring at him her wand tightening in her hand, "that girl is battered and bruised up there and can barely walk."

"She is a Mudblood and my property it is none of your concern," Draco stated snorting. Somewhere deep down he did regret what he had done but it had to be done and it would not be the last time either.

"She is a human being," Narcissa stated, "she was an innocent and you have ruined her for the rest of her life."

"She is my human being to do with as I want and to get pregnant as I see fit," Draco stated.

"You are a soulless monster," Narcissa stated sobs racking through her again.

"I may be but I am still heir and she is mine to do as I want."

"Leave son I do not wish to see you, though we are faithful to that vile man that girl is now our daughter and you have destroyed her."

Draco could feel anger fill him again. How could they dare speak against him against what he had done with his property? Who cared if she could walk, obviously she was well enough to talk and complain to his parents. He hoped soon enough she would be pregnant and he could never see her again.

55555555555555555

Why did she have to look beautiful as she lay in her bed sleeping? Draco was angry with her but when he saw her she looked so peaceful probably sleeping well thinking he had gotten tortured for what he did.

Grabbing her arm he pulled until she fell of the bed hitting quite hard. Hermione yelped in pain before looking up cowering away as close to the bed and nightstand that she could get. Tucking her head into her arms assuming the fetal position.

"No times to cower now, after you're ranting to my parents," Draco stated towering above her.

"I didn't say, she came in here," Hermione stated, his mom had known as soon as she saw her.

"Bullshit, you couldn't wait to go and complain to someone and now you will be punished," Draco stated as the girl started to sob in her arms. Grabbing her roughly by the arm he pulled her to stand by the foot of the bed. The girl could barely stand as blood still dried from the night before was on her thighs.

"Please, don't make me stand," Hermione begged, but none of it was heard as he roughly pushed her to stand.

She was pathetic her tiny legs were wobbling as he walked around her naked form. Her hands covered what modesty she had. Sobs came from her silently as he walked around unnerving her. Ever so slowly he saw the trickle of blood flowing down her leg from her neatherregions. Guilt filled him for only an instant than anger replaced it.

She had lied to him and had let him assume that she was not a virgin. He had never been with a virgin which angered him more. Her passion was nothing to him as he studied her.

"You are lucky I didn't beat my mother for meddling in my business," Draco yelled at her watching her flinch, "the dark lord would happily let me."

"Please don't," Hermione stated keeping her eyes down. The pain was excruciating, it was making it hard to stay standing. She hoped he would see the blood and leave her for the night but she knew it was going to be no use. The pain from simply standing it felt like nothing before it burned and ached, her hips felt out of place and her legs weak. She had not eaten in over a day and her body was frail on the verge of giving up the fight.

"Then never speak to her, avoid her and she will not be touched," Draco stated watching a look of defeat cross the girls face as she nodded.

"Now to the business of getting you pregnant," Draco casually stated as he walked closer to her only to see her flinch away. The woman dares to flinch from him. His anger got the best of him as he brought his hand back to come pelting across her face as she fell hard against the floor.

5555555555555

Before she knew it she was being dragged by her hair onto the bed, the place of nightmares.

"Please," she begged through the tears but she knew it was no use.

A scream erupted in her as pain coursed through her at his entrance. It was worse than before and she could feel her blood flowing and all she could think of was it ending soon. A hand was over her mouth muffling her screams of agony as he pressed himself into going harder each time.

Hermione felt her head go light as his hand was covering her nose and mouth. She hoped he would keep it there and kill her as she stopped struggling against his hand that was cutting off her air supply. The pain was unbearable. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness she looked up at him as he was staring away from her. His face was blotchy from the lack of air and slowly she felt herself slip. She slipped into welcomed darkness with no pain anymore.

55555555555555

Draco finished as ecstasy filled him as he filled her. Pulling himself out he looked down at her. Shock filled him as he took his hand away from her mouth which had been covering her nose. His hands were gigantic and he hadn't been thinking he just didn't want her screaming it made it hard to get someone pregnant when they were screaming their head off.

He would be dead if he had killed her. Blood was flowing freely from her nether regions. Too much he thought. If she wasn't dead from asphyxiation she would be dead from blood loss.

Here is another chapter, hope you all like it and keep reviewing. It keeps me going with the story. Sorry it has been taking so long I have been busy updating other stories and got a bit bored with them and came back to my newest story to add some more for the great people that had reviewed.

Thanks

Read, Review & Enjoy

Stephanie Black


	6. Chapter 6 Close, but Not Close Enough

Lost Innocence

Stephanie Black

Chapter Six

Close, but Not Close Enough

Jumping off her quickly dread filled him. If he killed her he would be killed and he couldn't have that. Waving his wand around franticly he worked to get her breathing properly. Relief filled him as air was sucked into her lungs. Sweat was beading across his forehead in relief. He was a monster it felt like. He had almost killed a woman he was intimate with even if she was a Muggleborn.

The blood stopped but it left a large pool beneath her. He was filled with disgust but it was misplaced for her.

"Misty," Draco shouted, with a pop a house elf was beside him looking in fright at the girl.

"Yes Master."

"Clean this place up, get her cleaned up and fed and put her in a cage in the corner of the room," Draco stated putting on his Deatheater face and left the room. He hoped the girl was pregnant because he was tired of all of this. Rape was not high on his list of to do's, but he had to be violent with the girl so the Dark Lord was convinced. He was just so angry with her, she was always so perfect. It angered him that she was even more perfect never having sex. She was like a sweet innocent angel and it filled him with rage.

Even as he bent before Voldermort and he ripped through his mind he had no choice but to bring up the recent memory. Before the Dark Lord had seen him yell to a house elf to clean her up he was under the Cruciatus.

"You dare almost kill the girl," Voldermort stated, "she is key in my plans and you almost ruin it all in your sexual exuberance."

"I got carried away my lord my hate for the girl still runs deep," Draco gritted out and was soon let go from the curse.

"You can torture her as much as you want just doesn't kill the child inside of her when she finally falls pregnant," the Dark Lord stated as he turned his head ending the conversation. Draco walked out from the meeting room and to his office to find the strongest head ache potion he could find. He wondered how his pet was doing up in his room.

Hermione woke up cold and naked. Her body felt like it had come back from hell. Looking around she saw the same bedroom of her nightmares and tears came to her eyes. Moving to sit up she wrapped her head on... a cage. Shock filled her as pain coursed through her body as she grabbed against the cage shacking it for all she was worth. He had raped her, almost killed her and to top it all off she was placed in a cage.

Her body screamed in protest as she tried to lie down in the cramped cage. Reaching down to touch herself she felt a sharp pain and blood come back. She must have been given a blood replenisher because she was still bleeding quite badly. Tears came and they flowed freely. Time felt like it was an eternity as she lay there crying on and off looking at the wall at the back of the cage wishing and praying he did not come back for days. She did not know how her body was going to take his abuse again. She was sure something was infected as radiating pain shot through her pelvis and throughout her entire body. Before she knew it she drifted off into exhaustion and welcomed place where pain was not allowed.

6666666666

The girl was sleeping soundly. Somehow he couldn't be angered with her over this. Her body bore the marks of his abuse and the blanket that had been placed in the bottom of the cage was soaked with her blood. She was still breathing he saw her naked chest heaving with air filling it. At least Misty had done what he had demanded and made her take the blood replenishing potions. He just wanted her pregnant now so he wouldn't have to see her again. Heading to his now clean bed he fell into it in exhaustion hoping he wouldn't have to remember any of it.

Hermione woke slowly, her entire body protested and ached. She dared not to move for opening her internal wounds again. Looking around she realized she was still now dead but still locked inside of her cage. Misty, Draco had called her must be on alert before she hadn't remember vacating her bowels in quite some time the house elf must of made sure she was clean at all times. For this she was thankful she did not want to resort to being a feral animal. Turning her head slightly, light was just filtering through the blinds in the room and she gasped as she caught site of Draco in the bed his face towards her.

Hermione was frightened; she had never felt pure dread like she did now. Slowing her breathing she kept her eyes partially closed just in case he decided to wake up. She didn't know how long she lay like that. But before she knew it her stomach gave what felt like an earth shaking growl. Her eyes shot open to Draco staring right at her. She had not eaten for almost three days and had only had a few sips of water. Her body was running on what she had left. Before she knew it Draco was out of the bed in only his boxers. Hermione out of instinct suddenly shoved herself into the back of the cage opening her sores again but her brain didn't care about the pain. It was screaming at her to get as far away from Draco as it possibly could. She clutched the bars in the back as she pressed herself as far into the back of it as she could go. Draco was soon bent down opening the cage door. Tears began to pour down her face and a wretched sob was ripped from her. Her body could not take another assault like the last two times.

"Come out or I will force you out, either way I will have you out of there," Draco stated looking right into her eyes. With that he took a few steps away and waited. Hermione looked at him and at the entrance and was unsure of what she should do. Her brain weighed the odds she could go to her punishment willingly or she would be forced causing more pain than what was needed.

Draco was staring down at her as her pitiful form slowly tried to drag itself out of the cage. She was recently cleaned but he could smell the new forming blood. It took a few minutes for Hermione to simply make it to the mouth of the cage. Draco looked down at her withering body. The weight she had gained back from her time in the dungeons was slowly withering away. Her frail hand moved to grab the entrance and her legs could not carry her anymore as she slowly collapsed onto her rear her legs behind her useless in any attempt to move her.

Draco could not miss the hiss of pain as she had to sit down from exhaustion. Hermione avoided his eyes she did not want to see pity nor disgust from him. Partially on her side she tried with all her strength to drag herself out of the cage. Tears started to travel down her cheeks in a stream. She just did not have the strength to get herself out of the cage. She had to admit defeat.

"I... I can't," Hermione whispered as she lay her head down at the very mouth of the cage exhaustion from her effort took over and she closed her eyes. At least in unconsciousness she would not feel the pain from him till much later, with that she let herself be carried away to a better place.

666666666666

Well here's a chapter for you guys. Sorry the grammar kind of sucks I don't have a Beta at the moment, but really wanted to start updating for everyone. Hope you all like it and please REVIEW and let me know what you think.

Read,

Review,

Enjoy.

Stephanie Jean Snape


	7. Chapter 7 Utter Confusion

**Lost Innocence**

**Stephanie Jean Snape**

**Chapter Seven**

**Utter Confusion**

Sun slowly filtered through Hermione's eyelids burning her senses. Her whole body groaned in pain as she tried to curl herself in a ball as if it would relieve the pain. Her body cracked and groaned but the pain that she had remembered from yesterday was almost completely elevated. She had died, a sigh left her of happiness. This must actually be heaven she had been granted her wish and all the pain was leaving her. Hermione's heart clenched at all her friends she was leaving. She would not be able to help them defeat Voldemort and she would never experience love, get married and have children. Even if she had survived the odds of her not being forever scarred by her experience at Malfoy Manor was slim to none.

"Granger," came a whisper of a voice through the darkness and the light. Who in heaven would be calling her by her surname. Slowly she cracked open her eyes through the blinding light. Slowly as everything came into focus, her heart fell.

Malfoy was sitting beside her as she was cocooned in blankets on a bed as he was stroking her face as she came to consciousness. She was speechless; she dare not say a word unless he strikes her as he had so many times before. Panic filled her as he kept stroking the side of her face in the tenderest way. She could feel her body leaning into the touch the softest touch she had experienced since the ordeal had started.

"Are you in any pain?" Malfoy stated worry seen across his face. Hermione did not know how to answer and was scared to open her mouth. The worry increased on his face as she continued to stare at him in silence as if he had something wrong with him. To her he must be sick to even care how she felt.

"Please answer me Granger, I won't be mad if you are I have potions here for you to take," he stated motioning to the side table. Hermione sneaked a quick glance at the side table to see it covered in potions.

"Yes," Hermione whispered keeping her eyes on him as he picked up a pain potion uncorking it and putting it to her lips. Hermione smelled it, took a small sip, and then swallowed it knowing there was nothing else added that was not supposed to be there. Immediately her body relaxed as all pain left her. Even the striking pain that she had felt in-between her legs was completely gone, her body felt back to normal. Closing her eyes, she sighed and stretched her muscles. They felt as if they had not been used in years.

"I have some breakfast for you."

Hermione looked up at him and was still speechless as he pulled back a few of the large fluffy covers making Hermione tense. This did not go unnoticed by Malfoy as he cringed inside as he pulled them away and placed a tray of food in front of her. The smells washed into her senses making her moan. Her stomach felt beyond empty and her hand twitched toward the fork that was sitting there waiting for her to grasp and start consuming food.

"It's fine for you to eat, I'm just watching you to make sure you are going to be okay," Malfoy stated. Hermione was confused as his change in attitude but pushed it aside as her stomach was winning. Grabbing the fork, she picked up some fluffy eggs and put it in her mouth. Her taste buds came alive in ecstasy as a moan escaped her from deep in her chest. Soon after another bite and another. Before she knew it, her plate was empty and she was full to the point of bursting and unbelievably sleepy. Before she knew it, the tray was gone and she was tucked under covers again.

"Sleep," Malfoy stated as she was fighting against sleepiness. His hands touched her eyelids as she felt them fall and sleep consume her. The last though through her head before sleep took her was that she could not fall for the nice things that he was doing for her. Stockholm syndrome was a subject she had studied in school and she knew it was a possibility for her to develop it. Before she could think more on it the tender caress was back lulling her to sleep as it stroked her forehead and across her face.

7777777777777777777777

Draco Malfoy studied her, as she lay consumed in covers. Now that she did not fear for her life, asleep, and comfortable she was beautiful. She was not one of those shocking beauties she was the simple and elegant. The air of innocence around her was intoxicating. Tears were welling in his eyes as he thought of all the things he had done. He would be spending the rest of his life trying to make up for what he had done. Voldemort be damned he was finished with this treatment. For two weeks he had been sitting here watching her recover and the pain leave her face. Voldemort had given him leave because his wife was recovering and would be receiving punishment he thought for taking so long to recover. Voldemort did not know that Draco was done with all the bullshit that had occurred.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Hermione shifting into consciousness. Gently stroking her face, her skin was as soft as silk and she shifted into his hand. Before he knew it, her brown eyes were staring up at him in confusion and sheer terror. He continued with his stroking of her face and she leaned into it farther. His heart leapt into his throat. He was falling for his wife, his prisoner, the woman he had raped and beat. This was the worst case of demented.

777777777777777777

Hey everyone,

Sorry I have been gone for so long. I am in nursing school so I have been really swamped with schoolwork and clinical. It has been an awesome experience though and I would not trade it for anything. The past couple years has been rough. I lost my grandmother who raised me and I'm still morning her as well as my dog who I had for over 17 years he was over 18 and he passed away a few months after my grandmother. He was a German shepherd/blue healer, and he was my best friend. So I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update much of anything but as things are starting to slow down for school I am going to try and get back to updating a bit more often so please don't lose hope and keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks

Read, Review, & Enjoy!

Stephanie Jean Snape.


End file.
